


【正泰】小国最近有点奇怪2/伪现实向

by Lilianxkv



Category: kookv - Fandom
Genre: kookv
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilianxkv/pseuds/Lilianxkv
Relationships: Couple - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	【正泰】小国最近有点奇怪2/伪现实向

“哥，你不知道我有多想你.....”终于经过批准的田柾国就像一个大型的毛绒兔在金泰亨颈边磨蹭。  
金泰亨双手无措地抵着田柾国靠近的胸膛，纤长的睫毛遮掩了双眸，但他的心简直快要跳出来了。  
田柾国全身的火热一点点传到金泰亨身上，慢慢的，快燃烧了。  
田柾国一把捞起金泰亨，手里抱着，头低下来在金泰亨脸上落下几个吻，他有些横冲直撞地往床边走着，有些东西因撞击倒下在地方发出“哐当”的声音，但田柾国完全没注意到，他现在只有一个想法“好想泰亨哥。”  
田柾国把金泰亨轻轻放在床上，接着欺身压下来，他停顿了下，眼神炽热地对向金泰亨的眼睛。他注意到身下的金泰亨有些颤抖，湿润的眼眶里连眼神里都带着些求饶的成分，田柾国轻轻笑了下，握住金泰亨的一只手，十指相扣。  
“哥你不要怕，我会让你舒服的。”田柾国垂眼吻住金泰亨轻咬住的双唇，他撬开贝齿，舔舐着内壁，舌尖交缠，有些贪婪地索取着金泰亨的气息。  
金泰亨被吻得晕头转向，浑身都软了，  
浴衣因为动作被凌乱地牵扯露出些白皙的胸口，胸膛上下巨烈地起伏，本含情的眼眸被水雾薄薄地掩盖了一层，柔顺的短发在洁白的床单摊开，连手指都蜷缩在一起。  
田柾国刚松开金泰亨就看到这样让人血脉贲张的一幕，呼吸都变得沉重，原本硬得厉害的地方更是硬得发疼。  
田柾国脸有些微红，撇向一边“哥你犯规。”  
金泰亨迷迷糊糊地没听清楚，低低地“嗯？”了一声。  
田柾国俯在他耳边“哥你这样，我怎么忍得住啊。”  
金泰亨更疑惑了，但被田柾国撩得没脾气，用低音炮的酥软嗓音说了句“你快点.....”  
田柾国简直快疯了，他感觉自己控制不住了。  
田柾国又吻下来，这次更加热烈甚至带着些惩罚性的轻咬着金泰亨的下唇。  
田柾国解开金泰亨本就松松散散的浴衣扔向一边，手在腰侧游走着，另一只手抚慰着胸前那点。  
喘息声被淹没在唇齿之间，只剩下微颤动情的身体。  
田柾国怕泰亨痛，用润滑剂扩张，一根一根的手指进去，慢慢地抽插，到后来三根手指了都能承受了，就是不进来。  
金泰亨也快被折磨得发疯了，他感觉自己快要融化了，他甚至觉得自己比平时着急得不行的田柾国还要着急。  
“呜......快进来。”金泰亨双颊潮红，刘海盖住了双眼，被情色渲染的声音更加诱人。  
田柾国早等不及了，手扶着金泰亨的大腿顶了进去，撞得又深又重。  
“嗯......”金泰亨嗓子一哑，还没适应就被田柾国又操又弄得喘出了声。  
田柾国好几天没舒缓，这下每次冲击都像是把金泰亨往死里干一般。  
快感一波一波来得太猛烈，金泰亨急得直哼哼“太快了，太快了........”  
田柾国听到了，温柔地低下头“哥，太快了吗？”金泰亨迷离着双眼点了点头。  
田柾国真的慢了不少，但往里顶得更用力了，田柾国力气本来就大得不行，一进去就把金泰亨整个人往上顶，最后都要顶到床头了，金泰亨呜咽着“等一下，等一下。”  
田柾国拽着金泰亨的脚踝一下子往下拉，语气温柔得要滴出蜜来“哥没撞到头吧。”可下面又恶劣地抵着研磨了好几下金泰亨的敏感点。“嗯......啊......”金泰亨直接被插射了，舒爽到连大腿根都在颤抖。

金泰亨是真正认识到了，田柾国这个男人是真的坏。

金泰亨后来被磨着弄了好几次，最后困到两眼泪汪汪得睡着了，  
第二天金泰亨醒了，这次不是痛了，是直接软了，整个人跟软体动物一样动一下都没力气，金泰亨咬着唇有点生气地望向熟睡着的田柾国，微微上翘的玻璃兔唇和干净的黑发在晨间阳光下微微发着光，一只手臂被自己抱着，结实的肌肉简直完美的无可挑剔。  
算了......  
刚想把田柾国从床上赶下去的金泰亨心软了。

————————  
今天是要赶飞机的，跟田柾国一辆车的郑号锡折腾好自己的机场时尚穿搭，冲出门拍田柾国的房门“柾国啊，起了没啊。”  
喊了三遍没人应，郑号锡嘴角下垂。  
这小孩，又不理人。  
不过算了，他不理哥哥们也不是一天两天的事了，想着郑号锡就又朝气满满地下楼了。

跟金泰亨一辆车的朴智旻路过金泰亨的房间刚想像平常一样把金泰亨叫起来，但忽然想到什么，露出了难以言述的笑容又回去了。

哥哥们都在楼下车里等着，就金泰亨和田柾国到现在还没下来。  
“呀，这两人怎么回事啊，要不上楼看看。”金南俊作为队长有些担心了。  
“别别别，他俩应该马上下来了。”  
朴智旻咳了声，马上拦住金南俊。  
金南俊深深地看了眼有些慌张的朴智旻后点了点头“好吧。”

不一会两人真的下来了。  
田柾国把金泰亨背下来的。

哥哥们都见怪不怪了，想着八成又是金泰亨撒娇欺负忙内背他。  
但朴智旻就不这么想了，他的脑洞都快炸了，他以前只觉得他俩是关系亲密的兄弟，现在是真的觉得这俩人有点什么了。  
在金泰亨坐上车后，朴智旻觉得作为泰亨要好的亲故，自己应该知道些什么而不是瞒着他。所以他把自己的疑惑提出来了。  
“你喜欢jk吗？”

———-突然的分割线———  
这句话是不是似曾相似呢  
金泰泰会怎么回复呢，  
到底什么时候队内公开呢？  
让我们下次再说啦


End file.
